Sacred Protector
by Purest of Hearts
Summary: [oneshot] This is a total Axel moment...that is all that is needed to be said...


♥ Kingdom Hearts: Sacred Protector ♥

So…this a story about one of the coolest dreams I've ever had! As soon as I woke up I had to tell Larxene. Oh, by the way, this is Axel. Sup'? Okay…well I wanted to borrow one of Melody's hardcore rock out cds, boy did she have a bunch to choose from! Anyway, I chose this called Evanescence. Mel said that they are really good, and what was better was the leader singer was a chick named, Amy Lee.

I ended up burrowing her CD player, she had brought about seven from her world. Anyway, I plugged it in and pushed a whole bunch of buttons to get the stupid thing working. I had a player that could hold more than two Cds and I somehow managed to get the thing to skip between Cds and play the songs. From all that thinking and contraption figuring, I got hungry. I fixed myself a sandwich and then plopped myself on my bed and enjoyed a song called 'Imaginary'. Dude, this Amy Lee girl knows how to rock! But as all stories go, my full stomach made me sleepy…and so I did what was necessary. I fell asleep. This is how the dream went…

_**The audience howled and screamed in excitement. A keyboard started and a purple spotlight pointed at Kairi. The audience grew louder and you could hear a of chants of 'Sacred Protector!!' Kairi's hair was put up in spiky buns on each side of her head. Fog grew across the stage as a light faded onto Melody, the lead singer.**_

"_**I can't see your… star…" Melody began.**_

_**Kairi sang in the background. Melody's hair was long, black, wavy, and ice blue highlights.**_

"_**I can't see your… star. Though I patiently waited, bedside, for the death of today. I can't see your… star…though the mechanical lights of Lisbon…frightened away.."**_

_**Then the lights of purple, blue, and luminescent white shined down on the whole band.**_

"_**And I'm alone now…" Melody sang as I began to take on the drums.**_

_**Sora played the bass guitar as Kairi continued the awesome keyboard. The town grew wild.**_

"_**Me and all I stood for we're wondering now, all in parts and pieces, swim lonely, find your own way out.."**_

_**Riku stepped forward and a few screamed as my drums kicked in too. **_

"_**I can't see your…star…How can the Darkness feel so wrong?"**_

_**And Melody had leaned forward towards the audience and they screamed louder.**_

"_**And I'm alone now. Me and all I stood for we're wondering now, all in parts and pieces, swim lonely, find your own way out.."**_

_**Then Kairi took on the keyboard like no other. The guys all screamed for the two.**_

"_**So far away, it's colder without your love. Why can't you feel me calling you name? Can't break the silence…it's breaking me…"**_

_**Then as extra from Kairi's keyboard came as a huge choir singin behind Melody.**_

"_**All my fears turn to rage."**_

_**Kairi and both sang, 'yeah', as my drums, both guitars, and Kairi's keyboard all came in.**_

"_**Nothing worth fighting for. We're wondering now, all in parts and pieces, swim lonely, find your own way out.."**_

_**Melody stopped singing and the instruments all kept playing. The choir started up again and for the big finale, Melody hit a friggin' awesome high note the fluttered against the walls easily. The crowd went wild. The lights turned to normal as I tapped the snare drum a few times.**_

"_**Thank you all for coming out tonight!" Melody cries as the crowd cheered.**_

_**Riku played a small trill and Kairi stroked her hand down the keys of the keyboard.**_

"_**We'll come back, we promise! Have a safe trip home and thank you for the parts you play in our Hearts. One more thing…who are we?!" She cried.**_

"_**SACRED PROTECTOR!!!" The Audience bellowed so loud I couldn't hear myself thinking.**_

_**Sora played a few chords and then we all exited off the stage as the audience was dismissed. Larxene ran up to us in a fancy suit and cried, 'If you keep playing like this we're gonna be rich! And...with me being the manager…I say…we go get something to eat!'**_

"_**Awesome!" I said happily.**_

Then I woke up. I sorta wish I didn't. I've never had a band dream before. I turned my attention to the CD player. It was playing a song called, 'Good Enough.' Now that I think back on it…I've heard Melody sing that song when she is usually walking along the beach ,when she thinks she's be herself. Melody's voice is very similar to Amy Lee's. Anyway…I skipped back a song and realized that 'Your Star' was just one of Evanescence's songs that had just tied into my dream. It was still awesome in any case!

Okay…you can go back to what you were doing before you decided to read this. I'm not even sure why I wrote it down. No, I am not keeping a stupid diary! How could you think that?! Well…alright…bye…

Kingdom Hearts credits go to Squaresoft® and also include Disney® characters and Final Fantasy® characters.

♥2♥


End file.
